


Mornings With You

by larryslovebug



Series: Daddy and his Baby [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Diapers, Fluff, Infantilism, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, This entire thing is just fluff, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryslovebug/pseuds/larryslovebug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical morning for Harry and Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a “sort of” sequel to Let’s Just Live One Day At a Time (which you don’t have to read to understand this one) but I don’t know if this fic is going to amount to anything other than this one chapter haha. I guess we’ll wait and see! It's just a whole lot of fluff because I didn't know what to write about so...
> 
> Important: This is infantilism. Please don't read if you don't like it. :)

The sun shines in through the blinds, casting light and dark shadows on the walls and on the bed.  Louis wakes up first, blinking lethargically as he gets used to the light.  Harry is still asleep beside him, just like usual, and Louis can’t help but watch him take deep and even breaths.  He does this every morning, but he never gets tired of it.

He watches his baby sleep fondly.  He’s sleeping peacefully beside him, all curled up under his arm with his back flushed to Louis’ chest, their legs tangled up in each other’s with the sheets bundled near their feet.  He pulls him in closer to his chest, sniffing at his hair and breathing out a sigh when he smells the familiar strawberry scent.  He always smells the same, just like every morning starts the same, but Louis loves it that much more.

Looking at all things happened, Louis would have never guessed that he’d still be finding new things that he loves about his baby.  It’s like finding a buried treasure each time he learns something new, and it makes Louis want to write it all down in a journal so he can look back at everything on bad days.  Even the things that he’s seen dozens of times, like Harry’s peaceful face when he sleeps or his dimpled cheek when he grins—they always have the same effect on Louis.  It makes his stomach cave in with butterflies and makes his whole, entire soul feel rejuvenated in a way that he can’t quite explain.  Simply stating, Harry just makes Louis beyond happy.

He presses soft kisses against the back of Harry’s head, enjoying the way his baby’s nose wrinkles ever so slightly as he starts to wake up from his sleep.  It’s the cutest thing Louis has probably ever seen, yet he’s already witnessed this entire exchange plenty of times befre.  He sees it every morning, and for whatever reasons, Louis finds it more and more endearing and adorable with each new passing day. It makes him want to pick Harry up and cuddle him close, never once letting him go for even a second.

“Harry, love,” he whispers, pressing another kiss to his cheek.  He rubs his arm up and down and smiles softly when Harry whines, pressing his face into the pillow.  “It’s time to get up, sleepy head.”

Harry shakes his head against the pillows, and even though his face is hidden behind them, he can still faintly see the way his skin is crinkled around his eyes.  It’s the tell tale sign of him smiling.

“Come on, sunshine,” Louis tries again, pressing more kisses to his neck and making his way down his spine.  He can feel goosebumps rise on Harry’s skin underneath his lips, and he wonders if Harry’s heart is beating just as fast as his is.

They’ve been together for nearly a year now, and even though they spend nearly every waking second together, Louis still feels warm and fresh when he’s with Harry.  With every touch on his skin, he feels a tidal wave of butterflies, and with each kiss of the lips, he feels a set of firecrackers in his stomach.  He almost feels like he’s fifteen years old again when even the simplest of things, like holding hands, can make him lose his breath.  There’s no doubt in Louis’ mind, that he loves this boy.

He lightly traces over Harry’s back, his hand slowly making its way to the back of his nappy.  On most nights, Louis likes to dress his baby up in a sleeper and make sure that he’s nice, warm, and comfy.  But last night had been special.   Last night, Harry wasn’t completely in his headspace, so they took part in some more “adult things” before they went to bed.   They had been so tired last night, that it’s a miracle that Louis even had enough energy to tape a nappy around Harry’s hips before they both fell asleep.

“You want to get out of your wet nappy, don’t you baby?” Louis asks, pressing one more kiss to his temple.  Harry nods his head, turning over and blearily opening his eyes only to close them fast when he meets Louis’ eyes.  There’s a small smile toying at his lips, threatening to spill.

Louis pouts, letting out a small, little whine that he knows will make Harry smile.  He’s come to learn that the more dramatic he acts, the bigger Harry’s smile will be.  He’s also learned that he will be as dramatic, if not more dramatic, than Hamlet from William Shakespeare if it means that he’ll get to see his baby smile.

He leans down close to Harry’s face, groaning dramatically yet again just trying to get some kind of reaction out of his baby.  “Do I not get to see your beautiful eyes this morning?” he cries.

Harry’s smile grows, the dimple caving in his cheek.  He clenches his eyes tighter and shakes his head back and forth against the pillows.  It’s a game he likes to play often, almost like peek-a-boo.  He’ll open his eyes for a split second, before closing them firmly once he sees that Louis is looking at him.  For whatever reason, Harry gets a real kick out of it.

“Pretty please?” Louis whines, scooting closer to his baby and carding his fingers through his hair.  He gently scratches at his scalp, knowing for a fact that he likes it when he does that.

Harry opens one eye and meets Louis’ gaze before smiling even wider and clenching his eyes shut again, his cheeks and forehead wrinkling with the amount of force he’s using to keep his eyes shut.  Louis laughs lightly, blowing a raspberry on his baby’s bare stomach and listening to him squeal.

“No raspberries, Daddy!” Harry screams, squirming away from his mouth and giggling even louder when Louis tickles his feet.  He curls into a ball and stuffs his face into the pillow, his laughter becoming muffled behind the fabric of the pillow case.

It’s times like these when Louis absolutely loves every second of Harry being his baby.  He loves his soft giggles and big smiles.  He loves his droopy eyelids and uncontrolled hair.  He loves the way he talks and the way he curls into Louis’ arms so that they fit perfectly together.  He loves everything about Harry.  There’s no question about it.

He picks his baby up in his arms, carrying him to the changing table in the corner of the room.  They finally moved most of his baby stuff from the nursery into this room after a few months of being in a relationship.  The nursery is more or less used as the ‘time out’ room, which isn’t used all that often, but there are times when Harry throws tantrums over little things and he needs to be punished.

“Let’s get my baby into some clean clothes, yeah?  How does that sound?”

He gently sets Harry down on his back, a smile blossoming on his face before he stuffs it behind a stuffed animal that he must’ve grabbed off the windowsill when Louis wasn’t looking.  It’s his Giraffe.  His ear is starting to fall off and the fur is starting to fade in color, but no matter how many times Louis insists on buying his baby a new stuffed giraffe, Harry refuses it every time.  He has too many memories with Jeffrey to let him go.

“I love you, Daddy,” Harry whispers, pulling the animal away only a little so that he can make eye contact with Louis.

His eyes are wide open, a little blush spreading across his cheeks.  He looks adorable and innocent, and Louis feels like his entire body is turning into mush.  He presses a kiss to Harry’s knobby knees.

 “I love you too, baby,” he says, grabbing a pair of clean underwear for Harry, along with some jeans and a comfy shirt.  “Now let’s get you ready for the day.”

He undoes the nappy and begins to clean up Harry gently, making sure to keep a light conversation with the boy as he does so.  If there’s anything he learned from the past nappy changes, it’s that his baby loves to talk through them, almost as if he wants to forget that he’s being changed in the first place.

It’s makes Louis feel a little sad to know that Harry’s still a bit bashful when getting his nappy changed.  He would have thought that after all this time, he would be used to it.  But even still, if Louis doesn’t talk to him or engage in some kind of game during the changing, there’s always a hint of red on Harry’s cheeks whenever a cold wipe is pressed to his genitals.

“Almost done, baby,” he sings, smiling extra wide for Harry as he throws the dirty nappy aside and shimmies the pair of boxer briefs up his long legs.

Harry frowns at the piece of clothing, his fingers curling loosely around the waistband and pulling at it with slight irritation.  He does it every morning, and each time, it makes Louis chuckle endearingly.

“I know you don’t like it right now, baby, but you’ll thank me later,” he says, pressing a chaste kiss to Harry’s forehead.

Harry makes a funny face, trying desperately not to smile at the feeling of his Daddy’s lips against his forehead.  They feel cold on his skin, but it makes him feel so warm inside.  He wiggles on the changing mat, humming softly to himself as he watches his Daddy dig around in the closet for Harry’s clothes.

When he returns with black skinny jeans and a floral shirt, Harry frowns once again, kicking out his legs in frustration.

“Don’t wanna wear that,” he whines, stuffing his thumb in his mouth.  “Wanna wear a onsie.”

Louis sets the clothes gently by his side, rubbing his thigh slowly as he thinks of his next words carefully.  This usually happens after Harry has a really peaceful sleep.  He wakes up extra soft and little, but within a half an hour he returns to his normal self, shedding off any baby clothes he has on and dresses in his usual attire.

Yet there are still other times, though very few and far between, where Harry stays in his headspace and continues to be Louis’ baby throughout the entire day.  It’s times like these when Louis has to be extra careful with what he says, because one slip up and Harry can have a complete meltdown.

“Well, why don’t we keep your boxers on, love, and while I take my shower, you can decide what you want to wear, yeah?  If you still want to wear a onsie after I’m done, we can put a nappy on you and cuddle in front of the TV, sound good?”

Harry thinks about it, his thumb still in his mouth and Louis gently pulls it out and replaces it with a pacifier.  He watches fondly as his baby sucks on it before nodding his head reluctantly and sits up on the changing table.  He reaches for Louis to pick him up, his smile hidden behind the dummy in his mouth.

“Alright,” Louis says, tickling Harry’s bare tummy briefly before setting him back down on the bed.  He runs his hands over his baby’s soft skin, admiring the way Harry’s eyes light up and the way he leans into his touch.  Sometimes Louis swears that Harry’s part kitten.

 “Daddy’s going to take a shower now, baby.  Think about what you want to wear, yeah?”

Harry nods his head earnestly, his curls flying around on his head which makes both Harry and Louis giggle.  They stare at each other for a second longer, Harry’s eyes starting to sparkle a little with a rosy blush forming on the apples of his cheeks.  Already, Louis can tell that he’s starting to fall a little out of headspace, and he honestly feels a bit relieved.

It’s not that he doesn’t love Harry when he’s little.  In fact, he loves it.  He loves everything about it, from the way he’s extra clingy to the way he talks.  But, when he stays in his headspace for the entire day, most likely than not, Harry throws some kind of tantrum, and if there’s one thing Louis hates, it’s punishing his baby boy.

It’s probably the most difficult thing for Louis—punishing Harry, that is.  It’s always heartbreaking to hear his sobs and little sniffles whenever he’s placed on the naughty step or in the time out room.  He almost always has to turn the TV on to the highest volume or vacuum the entire house just so he can ignore his baby’s crying.

That’s one of the reasons why he’s really hoping that Harry’s not in his headspace today.  He loves him dearly, but he doesn’t think he can handle the tears.

He grabs his clean clothes and scurries into the bathroom, sneaking one last glance at Harry who’s staring up at the ceiling with a glazed look in his eye.  Louis has seen that look many times.  It’s the way he usually looks after he finally wakes up and he’s finally coming back to his normal self.

He lets out a sigh of relief, quickly discarding his clothes and hoping into the shower.  On the days where Harry feels little the entire day, he usually pushes himself into the shower with Louis within two minutes of him getting in.  He always presses his face against his Daddy’s chest, sobbing and crying because he doesn’t understand why Louis left him all alone.  It nearly breaks Louis’ heart each time it happens, so he’s thankful when five minutes go by with no sight or sound coming from Harry.  That usually means that he’s fallen out of headspace.

By the time he’s done and walking down to the kitchen, Harry’s slaving over the stove, wearing the exact same outfit that Louis had picked out earlier.

“Morning, Lou,” he greets, turning around and smiling briefly at him before turning back to the stove.  He’s wearing a pink apron over his clothes, the apron a bit too small on his frame because it belongs to Louis.  “I’m making eggs.  They should be done very shortly.”

Louis walks up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and leans his chin on Harry’s shoulder.  “Looks good,” he says, pressing a kiss against Harry’s neck and smiling into his skin when Harry laughs.

And maybe he isn’t just talking about the eggs on the stove, but no one has to know that except him.

“I would hope so,” Harry says, transferring the eggs from the pan to two plates.  He hands Louis one of the plates, his eyebrows lifting ever so slightly as if challenging Louis to say something bad about his cooking.

But Louis can’t complain about Harry’s cooking.  He’s easily the better cook of the two—by far.  Harry’s often the one who cooks the meals when he’s not in his headspace, and Louis couldn’t be any more thankful.  Looking back at it now, it’s a miracle that he hadn’t burned down the house those three months that he was forced to cook for Harry.  God only knows how he managed to cook for both him and Harry during that time.

They sit down at the table across from each other.  It’s relatively quiet between them, but it’s like this for most mornings.  Both of them are still a bit tired to make conversation, but after living with each for nearly a year, they know that they don’t always have to have a conversation using words.  It’s almost like they have telepathic communication.  With only one look, they both know what the other person is thinking, and Louis wouldn’t want to have it any other way.  He likes that they don’t always have to talk. It’s peaceful.

Their ankles are hooked underneath the table, their fingers interlocked.  Harry smiles at Louis behind his mug, his skin crinkling near his eyes and Louis really just wants to take a picture of him like this and save it for the rainiest of days.

 “I love you,” he whispers, not even realizing that he’s said it out loud.  He thumbs over the vein on the back of Harry’s hand, watching the way the younger boy smiles giddily and bumps his knee against Louis’.

“I love you too,” he smiles.

They sit in comfortable silence after that, both of them enjoying each other’s presence, their ankles still touching underneath the table and their hands still tangled with each others, just like every typical morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the anon who wanted Harry to have a time out. I hope you enjoy it :)

Unfortunately for Louis, there are other days when the mornings aren’t as peaceful and easy.  Like today, for example.  Where Harry is heavily in his headspace and won’t stop acting up.

“Come on, baby,” Louis says, his voice very close to a whine.  He rubs Harry’s back trying to coax him into sitting up.  “Let’s get you changed out of your pajamas.  It’s well into the afternoon already and we can’t stay in them all day.”

The boy groans, stuffing his face into the pillows even after Louis tries to pick him up out of his crib.  He’s been like this all morning.  Ever since he opened his eyes, Harry has been extra, super crabby for a reason unknown to Louis.  There have been so many tears and angry fits in only a few hours and ultimately, Louis decided that his baby needed a nap.  It appears, much to Louis’ utter dismay, that the nap didn’t help any.

“Don’t wanna get changed out of pajamas!” The boy shrieks, struggling against Louis’ arms and grabbing at the bars of his crib when his Daddy finally manages to pick him up.  His legs are kicking a mile per minute and he won’t stop flailing his arms around, screeching the whole time.  It’s taking everything in Louis not to grab a bandana and tie it around his mouth.

Unfortunately for him, that wouldn’t exactly win him Father of the Year award.

“You need to calm down, Harry,” he says sternly.  He lays him down on the changing table and holds his arms down by his side when he sees that he’s about ready to launch himself off the table.   The boy squirms on his back, mumbling out angry mutters, his eyes glaring at Louis the whole time.  He struggles against his hold, his hands balling into fists.

“Don’t wanna get changed!” he cries, trying to pull his wrists out of Louis’ hand.  His voice is on the edge of whining, and Louis knows that it’s not going to be much longer before the tears start falling.

“I know, love,” he says, gently caressing his baby’s cheek with his index finger.  He brings his hands down to Harry’s tummy, rubbing smooth and calming circles into the soft fabric of his Spiderman pajama t-shirt.  He can feel Harry’s breathing calm down, his fists uncurling before his body becomes pliant and mush.  “What if I told you that I have the perfect outfit planned for today, hm?”

Harry lets out a loud whine, his breathing already starting to turn erratic once again.  

“Shh,” he says over Harry.  “I think you’ve stayed in your pajamas long enough, baby cakes.”

He walks over to the dresser and grabs Harry’s all time favorite outfit—his blue striped t-shirt with his soft, black leggings.  They’re both made out of extremely soft fabric, and Louis even put it in the drier moments before waking Harry up, so that the clothes would be extra warm.

“Don’t wanna wear that,” Harry mumbles, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly.

“I know you don’t, baby,” Louis says calmly.  It’s a miracle that he’s even remaining even remotely calm.  If Harry continues this behavior, he’s surely going to lose his mind.

As he walks back to the changing table, Harry throws his stuffed giraffe at Louis.  It hits him in the face and he scowls, making a deliberate effort not to chuck it back at Harry and slam the door shut on his way out of the room.

Instead, he takes a deep breath in and slowly bends down to pick it up.  “We do not throw things at Daddy, Harry.”

His voice is low.  It’s stern and moves over the words with precision.  Harry stops trying to sit up on the changing table, his eyes widening when he hears his voice.  It’s scary, and even Louis might be a little afraid of how he said that.

He moves slowly to his baby’s side, acting as if he’s scared a baby animal on the side of the road.  Very gently, he touches Harry’s arm, rubbing it up and down slowly and pressing a quick kiss to his forehead.  “I love you, Harry.  But you need to listen to what Daddy is saying, yeah?  Otherwise you’re going to spend some time on the naughty step.”

Harry nods his head, sitting up quickly so that he can press a chaste kiss to his Daddy’s cheek.  “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

Louis brushes his hair out of his eyes.  “I know you are, love.”

He unbuttons the snaps near Harry’s bum of his pajamas, wiggling the fabric up and over his tummy and stopping only briefly to blow a raspberry against his soft skin.  When Harry does nothing but grimace, Louis throws the pajamas into the hamper.

He realizes that his baby is still in a mood.  He’s calmed down, yes, but whatever is making Harry so grumpy in the first place is obviously still present.

“Do you need your nappy changed, love?” Louis asks, pressing his hand to the front of Harry’s crotch.

Harry stares at him, his eyebrows furrowing a little before he promptly hits his hand away, stubbornly saying ‘no,’ as he does so.

Louis stands there in absolute astonishment.  His baby just _hit_ him.  He has never been this bad since the first day Louis brought Harry.  Never in their relationship has Harry ever _hit_ Louis in his headspace.

“Excuse me,” Louis says, his voice raised.  “We do not _hit_ Daddy, young man.”

Harry bites his bottom lip, his eyes forming slits.  He raises his chin as if to say that he’s better than him.

“Do you have something you want to say to Daddy?”

Harry shakes his head, his lips tugging even further into a frown.  “I’m sorry,” he mumbles begrudgingly.  It is far from apologetic.

Louis can feel his blood begin to boil.  In fact, he’s pretty sure that there might actually be smoke pouring out of his ears and a fire burning under his skin.

He snatches a clean nappy from under the table, ignoring Harry’s claims that he doesn’t need to be changed.  And he’s right—he didn’t need to be changed.  But Louis is so fed up with his baby right now that he does so anyway.  He quickly pulls the t-shirt over Harry’s head, followed by his leggings, not uttering a single word.  Meanwhile, Harry’s huffing and puffing the entire time, glaring down at his outfit and then raising his eyes to glare at Louis.

And that’s it.  Louis can’t take it anymore.  That little glare has completely pushed him over the edge.

“Harry, I do not appreciate your attitude right now,” he says, picking him up in his arms and walking straight out of the room.  He walks down to the steps, stopping on the last one and setting Harry on it.  “I’ve had enough of your moodiness today.  I think you need to spend some time on the steps.”

Harry’s eyebrows pull even closer together, his lips forming a thin line.  “No!” he screams, banging his fist against the carpeted step.  “I don’t need a time out!”

“Yes you do, love,” Louis says, bending down to press a quick kiss to his baby’s forehead.  “I want you think about what you’ve done and after seventeen minutes we’ll talk, yeah?”

“That’s a long time,” Harry whines.

“I know it is, baby.”  He presses one last kiss to the back of Harry’s head and then steps away to set the timer.  He hears Harry mutter loudly to himself and Louis has to remind him that there’s no talking while in time out.

The boy groans but otherwise stays quiet.

Maybe the time out won’t be so bad.

///

The time out is horrible.  Harry’s good behavior only lasts six minutes.

At the seven minute mark, he starts moving around on the step, crossing and uncrossing his arms over his chest, mumbling angry sentences to only himself and wall in front of him.  Louis watches him the entire time and it’s slowly driving Louis insane.

“Harry, I said no talking.”

“Blah, blah, blah,” Harry mocks, giggling to himself as he says it.

And once again, that simple sentence has pushed Louis over the edge for the second time in one day.  He stands up immediately from his chair in the kitchen and storms over to Harry on the step (who now has his bum in the air with his head on the step and his feet planted firmly on the step below).  He gasps once he sees Louis walking towards him and obediently sits down on the step with his face to the wall, acting as if he was never doing anything bad in the first place.

Louis picks him up around his waist and carries him all the way to the time out room.  It’s a completely empty room with only a chair in the corner.  Everything else has either been moved into Harry and Louis’ room, or the toy room across the hall.

He sets Harry down in the corner, kneeling down so that he’s on his baby’s eyelevel.  He can see the tears welling up in his eyes, his irises starting to gloss over and bottom lip trembling.  It nearly breaks Louis’ heart, but he has to remind himself that his baby’s behavior is unacceptable.

“Harry,” Louis says sternly.  He waits until he has all of his baby’s attention.  “I do _not_ like how you are behaving right now, do you understand?”  Harry weakly nods his head.  “We’re starting over with the seventeen minutes.  I’m going to sit on the other side of the room, and if you move even a muscle, the timer is restarting.”

The first tear falls down Harry’s cheek and Louis gently brushes it away with his thumb.  “I love you, baby.  You know I do,” he says, making sure that Harry knows that bit is always true.  He cups Harry’s face in his hands and presses a short kiss to his forehead before pulling back and looking him right in the eyes.  “But I don’t like your attitude right now.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Harry cries, more tears flooding down his face.

“I know, love.”

With one last lingering look, he turns his baby’s chair around to face the wall and then walks over to the other side of the room, setting up yet another seventeen minute timer on his phone.

The first few minutes go well.  Louis plays games on his phone, trying to ignore the little stabs in his chest whenever he hears his baby shudder on the other side of the room.  He’s crying silently, Louis knows.  He can hear the soft sniffles of his nose and the uneasy and labored breaths.

Halfway through the time out, Harry’s crying intensifies and he’s full on sobbing.  His shoulders shake up and down and he chokes on his tears.  Louis would be lying if he said he nearly turned off the timer and walked to the other side of the room so he could comfort his crying baby.  But he stayed strong and pinched his arm in a way to relieve the pain of listening to his baby’s cries.

At twelve minutes, Harry turns around from the wall.  There’s snot running from his nose and his eyes are red and puffy.  He holds out his hands for his Daddy, and all Louis wants to do is run to his side and hold his hand.  He wants to wipe his nose and dry his tears.  He wants to pull him close and cuddle him under the blankets.

But he can’t—not just yet, that is.

He shakes his head and Harry’s face crumbles.  “You have five more minutes, baby,” he whispers.  “Turn around, love.  You’re almost there.”

Harry obediently turns back around, letting out a loud sob.  Louis thinks he did the same thing.

He doesn’t like to punish his baby.  He would much rather spend time holding him in his arms and giving him butterfly kisses to his cheeks than watch his back as he sits in time out.  And hearing him cry is Louis’ absolute weakness.  It makes his knees weak and his heart hurt.

Finally, the timer goes off.  Harry’s body stiffens and Louis immediately rushes to his side and wraps his arms around his waist.  The younger boy melts into his embrace, turning around so he can cry into Louis’ chest.

“It’s over, baby,” Louis whispers.  “You did so well, love.  It’s okay.  Shh.”

Harry pulls back, peering up at Louis with sad and red rimmed eyes.  “I’m sorry, Daddy,” he whimpers.  He presses his forehead against Louis’ chest.  “I’m sorry for hitting you and being grumpy.”

Louis presses a kiss to the top of his hair, picking him and hoisting him onto his lap.  Harry immediately cuddles against him, making himself small against Louis’ chest.  “I forgive you, baby,” he says, rubbing more calming circles into his back.

When all the tears are gone and Harry finally catches his breath again, he looks up at Louis and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

 “Can we go cuddle on the couch now?” he asks.

Louis nods his head, pressing a kiss to his head and then walks downstairs and wraps both him and his baby up in a blanket.  They watch Sesame Street for awhile before both of them fall asleep tangled up in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best writing lol. I'm actually kind of embarrassed by it to be honest...it's just bad and I should probably fix it but I'm too lazy haha. I'm sorry about that.
> 
> Anyway, if you guys have any prompts that you want to see, you can always share them with me and MAYBE i'll do it if I'm feeling up for it. But I can't guarantee anything. :) I go through weird periods of wanting to write solely for this story and then other days where I want nothing to do with it (and unfortunately i wasn't in the right mood for this chapter and this is what happens lol) BUT! when I AM in one of those weird times where I want to write age play, I'll probably look through any prompts that you guys have. You can comment them below or send them to me on my [tumblr](http://theymatch-larry.tumblr.com/)  
> .
> 
> However, I should also mention that there may be a slight possibility that there won't be another chapter in his fic. I'm getting a little tired of writing for this fic so idk if i will continue it at all. It's definitely chilling low on the back burner right now haha. I'm currently writing something else and I can't wait to post it. :)
> 
> Sorry for the very long message and thank you soo very much for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you guys thought!! I love to read your comments. :)
> 
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr!](http://theymatch-larry.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
